Chewing gums which contain saccharin either alone or in combination with other natural or artificial sweeteners are well known. The saccharin is usually present in the chewing gum formulation in the form of a water-soluble salt, e.g., the sodium salt. Upon mastication of such a chewing gum which contains a water-soluble saccharin salt, one perceives an initial burst of sweetness which rapidly declines and is soon noticed to disappear. This leaves a no longer sweet piece of chewing gum which is usually disposed of in short order by the user. In order to prolong saccharin's sweetening effect, it has been proposed to utilize saccharin in a less soluble form. The use of one such form, the free acid form of saccharin, has met with only limited success since this material is still too water-soluble and is, therefore, rapidly lost from the bolus during mastication. We have now discovered that chewing gums comprising the aluminum salt of saccharin possess an unexpectedly prolonged period of sweetness retention when compared to similar chewing gum formulations containing other forms of saccharin.